familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Coffin (1640-1720)
}} Biography James Coffin was an Associate Proprietor, partner of his brother Peter in the purchase of Nantucket Island. He stayed on the island a short period and then returned to Dover, New Hampshire in 1670. In about 1672, he returned to Nantucket and remained there until his death. He was appointed the first Probate Judge on the island in 1680 and served honorably for many years as the chief justice there. James Coffin died on the Island on July 28, 1720 and his wife Mary died about the same time. They had fourteen children. James Coffin was born in England, August 12, 1640. He married, December 3, 1663, Mary, daughter of John and Abigail Severance, of Salisbury, Massachusetts, and died at Nantucket, July 28, 1720, aged eighty years. He was one of the associate proprietors, and filled several important offices at Nantucket, among them judge of Probate Court, and is said to have been the first judge of probate on the island, appointed in 1680.* * Massachusetts Civil List, pp. 112-114. Marriage and Family # James Coffin, Jr., born May 9th 1664, married 1st Love Gardner and 2nd Ruth Gardner March 19th 1692 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died Aug 2nd 1741 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Mary Coffin, born April 18, 1665, married 1) Richard Pinkham, and 2) James Gardner, mentioned in father’s will, died 1st Feb 1741 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Abigail Coffin, born in 1666, married Nathaniel Gardner, died 15th March 1709 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, her children mentioned in father’s will. # Ruth Coffin, b. 1668 married Joseph Gardner, mentioned in father’s will, died 28th May 1748 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Experience Coffin, b. 1670 died young. # Nathaniel Coffin (1671-1721), married Damaris Gayer 17th Aug 1692 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 29th Aug 1721 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. Mariner. # John Coffin, born March 1672, married Hope Gardner in 1692 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 1st July 1747 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Dinah Coffin, born April 1674, married Nathaniel Starbuck, Jr. 20 Nov 1690 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 1st Aug 1750 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Elisabeth Coffin, born Aug 9th or 19th, 1675, married 1) Jonathan Bunker and 2) Thomas Clark 30th 11 mo (Jan) 1723/4 in Nantucket Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 30th Mar 1769 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Deborah Coffin, born July 1676, married George Bunker Esq. (son of William Bunker and Mary Macy) 10th Aug 1695 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 8th Oct. 1767 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Ebenezer Coffin, born 30 Mar 1678 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, married Eleanor Barnard 12 Dec 1700 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 17th Oct 1730 in Nantucket, Massachusetts. # Joseph Coffin, born 4 Feb 1679 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, married Bethia Macy, died 14th or 15th July 1719 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, his children mentioned in father’s will. # Benjamin Coffin, born 28 Aug 1683 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, died at sea (lost between Nantucket and Martha’s Vineyard). # Jonathan Coffin, born 28th June 1692 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, married Hepsibeth Harker 24th Nov 1711 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, mentioned in father’s will, died 5th Feb 1773 in Nantucket, Massachusetts, called “Old Shaggin”. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1120286379/maintourvacationA/ Genealogy of the Early Generations of the Coffin Family of New England] - 1870 work by Silvanus Jenkins Macy (Author), Nathaniel Wheeler Coffin (Author), William S. Appleton (Author) - This scarce antiquarian book is a facsimile reprint of the original. Due to its age, it may contain imperfections such as marks, notations, marginalia and flawed pages. Because we believe this work is culturally important, we have made it available as part of our commitment for protecting, preserving, and promoting the world's literature in affordable, high quality, modern editions that are true to the original work. * Coffin Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * James Coffin - disambiguation * Coffin in Nantucket County, Massachusetts * James Coffin of Nantucket - GENI